In the winding of yarns onto bobbins, difficulties are often encountered in maintaining an available length of yarn at the core of the winding for use in connecting or tying a plurality of yarn packages together as is often needed in continuous fiber processing operations. The yarn end is referred to as a transfer tail. The available end of yarn cannot be loose in a sense that it dangles from the bobbin but rather in the sense that it can be made available when needed by unwinding a few turns of yarn next to the package core. This available end cannot be overlaid with yarn windings forming the yarn package.
If the yarn transfer tail is wound onto the bobbin along with the rest of the yarn, the transfer tail is only available after all the yarn on the bobbin is used. This would require the stopping of the process and an accompanying delay in production of finished product to find the yarn end and tie the end to the yarn of the next package to be used. If the yarn end merely hangs loose, it becomes a nuisance in packaging, can become entangled with other loose yarn ends or be broken off from the bobbin.